Documents DE-A1-39 26 626 and FR-A-2 902 175 disclose how to connect the two adjacent ends of a metal band of a clamp collar using a screw fitted with a nut and mounted through the loops respectively formed by these ends.
One major disadvantage of the clamp collars disclosed in those documents is that the mechanical safety of the tightening achieved by the screw-nut assembly is not entirely ensured under use, in as much as unwanted loosening of the tightening nut and therefore of the entire band may occur, for example under the effect of deformation of the wall or walls clamped by this clamp collar and/or of vibrations.
Document WO-A1-2008/132348 discloses a clamp collar intended to clamp an annular run-flat device to keep it in contact with the rim under running conditions and the tightening band of which may be of the metal type, the tightness of which can be adjusted and locked using mechanical means, for example via journals.